A Tale of Two Romances
by kittyluvr
Summary: It's a new summer at the Burrow and as the gang joins up again romance begins to blossom. Fluff included! RWHG and HPGW.
1. The Deal

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I promised to write the next chapter of Love or Lust? but I'm still working on it. I'll have it up soon I swear but for now I couldn't help but start this one. I promise this one will be long and filled with unlimited fluff:P

Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism ALWAYS welcome and any ideas you can lend me also! R & R!

Rated for hardcore fluff!

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns ME!

* * *

**A Tale of Two Romances**

Chapter One: The Deal

Hermione stepped out of her parents' car and waved happily at the Weasley's waiting for her out the front of the Burrow. Ginny raced forward and enveloped Hermione in a fierce hug. "Hello Hermione!" she squealed excitedly.

Hermione laughed and squeezed her back. Mrs Weasley came and embraced her next then turned to Mr and Mrs Ganger to discuss the arrangements for the summer. Fred and George came forward and began unloading Hermione's gear from the boot of the car. The two girls came forward to lend a hand and then they all dragged the luggage up to Ginny's room were Hermione's bed was already laid out for her. Then the two girls raced back outside again to say goodbye to Hermione's parents.

"Goodbye Mum, goodbye dad," said Hermione kissing them each in turn.

"Have fun in Canada," added Ginny.

"Thankyou dear," said Mrs Granger.

"We'll see you at the end of the summer before school starts, honey," Mr Granger said.

Hermione waved until the car was out of sight then turned to Ginny a frown on her face. "Where's Ron?"

* * *

From his window Ron watched Hermione excitedly scramble out of the Granger's car and embrace Ginny. His heart was beating like crazy and his whole body was tingling. He felt slightly lightheaded and wondered if he was ill. He wanted to go outside and greet Hermione but he was scared. He had been experiencing feelings a lot like this when she had been around lately, okay well maybe for a few years, but they had never been this strong and overwhelming before. They frightened him. This wasn't the way he was supposed to be feeling around his best friend.

He watched as his family and Hermione waved off the Grangers then saw Hermione turn and ask Ginny something, a puzzled look on her face. _Oh no! She's asking about me_, Ron thought frantically. _Now she's going to know something's up. But how can I face her? I will probably go bright as a beetroot simply at the sight of her. I wish these feelings would go away. She's just my _friend!

Ron saw the people below enter turn to enter the house and panicked. He rushed out of the room and down the stairs. He entered the kitchen just as he heard the door opened and tried to grab the biscuit tin but knocked it onto the floor with a crash.

Hermione entered first and stopped when she saw Ron munching innocently on a biscuit.

"Oh, hi Hermione," Ron said with a mouthful of biscuit trying to look surprised. "I didn't realize you were here."

"Is there any time when you're not eating, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione said crossly before turning and lugging her trunk up the stairs.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him before following.

"Nice one!" laughed Fred and George. "We told you girls don't like the 'pig' imitations."

Ron scowled at them before cleaning up his mess.

* * *

"So?" asked Ginny.

"So what?" replied Hermione confused.

"Come on Hermione, you have that look on your face again. You're thinking about someone aren't you?" She smiled knowingly. "A boy perhaps?"

Hermione tried to laugh but it came out as a snort. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ginny came over to help Hermione unpack. "Sure you do, I know that look. I know you too well, admit it."

Hermione gave in. "Well I was thinking about someone but-"

"Aha! I knew it!"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not what you think. It's just, well," she turned pink. "I just thought Ron would be there to greet me at least, you know? I was looking forward to spending the summer with you guys, no squabbles and what not. Well, I guess I shouldn't worry too much about bickering with him since he didn't even care enough to come say hello. Instead he was stuffing his face with biscuits."

On his way up the stairs Ron paused outside Ginny's room.

"Well, maybe he really didn't notice that you had arrived," Ginny suggested hopefully.

"I don't think so," Hermione said bitterly. "He had a kind of guilty look in his eyes. I think he knew I was here all along."

Ginny was confused. "Then why didn't he come say hello?"

"I don't know. I just want us all to have a peaceful summer when we all have fun and get along. Maybe I will go talk to him."

When Ron heard that he quickly sneaked away into his room closing his door silently behind him. He went and sat on his bed taking death breaths. Great, now he had probably screwed everything up, all because of one lousy feeling. He cursed himself and his stupidity. He should've just gotten into bed and pretended to have a nap instead of going for the biscuits. Now she thought he didn't care about her when that was totally the opposite.

He was startled by a light knock on the door. His heart thudded painfully. It was probably Hermione. "Come in," he called.

Hermione closed the door behind her and lent against it trying to conceal her nerves. "Ron, I-"

He cut her off. "I'm sorry about the biscuits." His ears burned.

Hermione stared at him for a moment then gave a small smile. "It's okay Ron I know you always put your stomach first."

Ron bristled. "I do not!"

"Look, forget it," Hermione said waving a hand. "I just wanted to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Ron asked stiffly.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I want us to agree that we won't argue and bicker and get mad at each other this summer. I just want us to have fun and stay friends. Okay?"

Ron scowled. "I don't think we'll be able to help it but fine." He held out his hand to shake on it. As soon as he did so he reddened, feeling like a five-year-old.

Hermione's eyes were cold but relieved and shereached forward and shook it. As their skin touched a shiver went down her spine and her hand tingled. She hoped that Ron hadn't noticed and quickly pulled back. Without another word she left, shutting the door gently behind her. She stood for a moment breathing deeply to calm herself. _Why does he always seem to be able to get me so worked up?_ she wondered then sighed. She tried to shake herself free of thoughts of Ron as she returned to Ginny's room to finish unpacking.

* * *

Ron sat still on his bed his mind whirling. His skin still burned where Hermione had touched him and he wondered if this feeling would ever go away.

* * *

Sorry! There wasn't any fluff in this chap but I PROMISE there will be some in the next one. Stay tuned, I swear it will be good! R & R please! 


	2. A Day of Quidditch

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. In case you hadn't realised before this fanfic isn't a follow up of my previous ones A Hidden Secret and A Revealed Secret. I wanted to write something different and try to take a different approach at how Ron and Hermione got together. I also thought that Harry and Ginny were missing out so I figured I would let them enjoy a bit of a romance as well. I will introduce them in chapter three.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Boohoo!

* * *

**A Tale of Two Romances**

Chapter Two: A Day of Quidditch

It was a new day at the Burrow and it was a beautiful one. The sunlight woke everyone up early so they were all dressed and breakfasted by the time the clock struck eight. Now they were all sitting around the kitchen table deciding what to do for the day.

"I think we should play quidditch!" suggested Ron enthusiastically.

Hermione groaned, their quarrel of the previous night forgotten. "That's all you ever want to do."

"Actually it's perfect quidditch weather and I wouldn't mind a game," Ginny said.

Fred and George walked into the kitchen. "Anyone up for a game of quidditch?"

Ron laughed. "Perfect timing, we were just deciding whether or not to play."

"Well I think quidditch is a good idea," Mrs Weasley added emerging from the study. "I need to do some chores around the house and it would be best if you were all out of my way."

"Quidditch it is!" cried Ron and raced outside to get his broom. Fred and George followed.

"Is this okay?" Ginny asked Hermione worriedly.

Hermione gave Ginny a small smile. "Sure Ginny, I will just read a book." She went upstairs to fetch it.

Ginny still looked concerned but went outside to join the boys on their brooms.

* * *

Hermione sat under the shade of a tree trying to concentrate on her book. Finally she sighed and snapped it shut. The day was just too beautiful to hide away in a book. She got to her feet and stretched, smiling happily up at the sky.

Up in the air Ron saw Hermione's movement and, momentarily distracted, nearly fell off his broom as the quaffle struck him in the chest.

Hermione saw it happen and gasped.

His face as red as a beetroot, Ron regained his balance and flew down to where the quaffle had fallen. The other players followed.

Hermione ran over. "Are you alright Ron?"

Ginny landed behind him. "What do you think you were doing? I threw the quaffle straight at you and you didn't even see it!"

Ron shrugged unable to think of an excuse.

Fred and George swooped down next to them and gracefully hopped off their brooms. "Guess this means we win eh?"

"No way!" exclaimed Ginny. "You okay to finish this Ron?"

"Definitely," agreed Ron happy to divert the attention from him.

The four Weasley's lifted off into the air. Hermione sighed and returned to her spot under the tree. Not for the first time she wished that she could play with them but she knew that she wouldn't be any good.

* * *

Ron, despite himself, kept glancing down at Hermione and lost quite a few goals. Ginny was getting frustrated with him and the twins were getting bored with the lack of competition. Ron couldn't help it she just looked so lonely and left out. It was clear that the twins were going to win the game anyway so he made a quick decision and began to fly over to Hermione's tree.

Ginny sighed exasperated. "What is he doing now?" she complained although she thought she had an inkling.

Ron landed next to Hermione and looked up at him in surprise. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Ron felt the blood begin to rush to his ears. "I just – you looked lonely."

To his surprise she turned pink. "I'm okay, really. You finish your game."

Ron lent his broom against the tree and settled down next her. "Nah, it was getting boring anyway. And it's obvious who was going to win." He smiled wryly.

Hermione smiled back, grateful of his company. "I couldn't help but notice that you seemed a bit distracted. Normally you wouldn't lose that badly. Is anything the matter?"

Ron stiffened slightly; his pride wounded but remembered their talk the day before andswallowed his retort. "I'm fine, I was just distracted by . . . by the beautiful day."

Hermione nodded. "It is a lovely day. Sometimes I wish that I was out there enjoying it with you guys."

"Really?" Ron said in surprise. He had always thought that Hermione didn't fly because she simply had better things to do like homework.

She shrugged. "Sometimes. Other times I'm happy just to read or to watch the rest of you."

Ron didn't say anything. He was thinking about the new side to Hermione he was just discovering.

They sat in silence for a little while just enjoying each other's company when Ron suddenly realised that they were the only ones still outside. He stood up brushing off his pants then turned to offer a hand to Hermione. "We had better go inside. They are probably eating all the food."

Hermione laughed and accepted his hand. "Is that all you ever think about Ronald Weasley?"

Ron looked indignant. "No, I think about other things too."

Hermione smiled cheekily. "Like Quidditch and sleeping?"

"Well yes, but not only those things."

"Then what do you think about Ron?" She took a step closer a daring look in her eyes.

Ron felt his ears begin to burn as he realised what he had been thinking about most lately. Suddenly they seemed really close, so close that their hands nearly touched. Ron felt his body begin to tingle and he began to sweat. "Well, uh," he couldn't believe he was actually going to say it. "Sometimes I – er – think about . . . well, you."

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes blinked up at him. He noticed that she was trembling and he had an urge to reach out and hold her hand. "Ron, I," she began then shifted her gaze to the ground. "I – I . . ."

Ron turned away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he mumbled.

"No, Ron." Hermione touched his arm and his skin burned from the contact. "I mean that I – I think about you too. Quite a lot actually."

His heart thudded painfully in his chest. "You do?" he said stupidly.

She nodded shyly, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling nervously. Ron thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Well, we should get inside before the others start to worry," Hermione said regretfully.

Ron agreed. "Definitely if lunch is ready!" His stomach showed its agreement with a loud rumble.

She laughed and led the way back the Burrow, a slight bounce in her step. Ron couldn't help but smile as he followed, his broom forgotten. This was turning out to be a better summer than he had anticipated.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I promised you fluff and I managed to put a bit in but I wanted to draw the romance out longer otherwise the story would get boring. R & R!

Wuv Kitty :)


	3. Reunited

Hey guys, I promised you Harry and Ginny and here they are! The two romances are getting underway.

I hope you guys are enjoying my story; I am really getting into it! Remember – all feedback and suggestions are welcome! R & R!

Note: I have edited out the first part of this chapter because it didn't fit. This story is getting a bit higgledy-piggledy because I am writing each chapter with so much time between them. I apologise to all my readers for this and I hope you can forgive the messiness of this story. I will try to improve it but for now I hope that it doesn't bother you too much. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling wouldn't accept my bribes :(

* * *

**A Tale of Two Romances**

Chapter Three: Reunited

Ginny was fidgeting impatiently in front of the fireplace. "C'mon Harry, don't you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting?" Suddenly she blushed even though she was the only one in the room. "Stop it Ginny," she scolded herself. "You keep talking as if you were on a date with him. He doesn't even know you like him and he would never talk to you again if he was to find out."

She turned to face the fireplace and straightened her clothes despite herself. She took a deep breath and resumed her wait keeping any sort of romantic thought about Harry out of her mind.

She wasn't waiting for much longer when the fireplace flared green and Harry stepped out dragging with him his heavy trunk and Hedwig's cage. Ginny's face lit up with delight and she embraced him. "It's so good to see you Harry!"

Harry laughed, dropping his things on the ground (thankfully Hedwig wasn't in her cage) and hugged Ginny back. "It's good to see you too Ginny, I have been so lonely at the Dursley's." Harry had spent the first week of the summer at the Dursley's before flooing to the Burrow where he was to spend the rest of the summer. A few days earlier Ron had sent Pig with a container of floo powder so Harry could get there as easily as possible.

"Well now you can hang out with me," Ginny replied excitedly. "It has been so dull around here. Fred and George are forever locked in their room doing goodness knows what, Ron and Hermione are always sneaking off, Dad has been busy with work and Mum is always busy."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ron and Hermione?"

Ginny grinned. "Well, it's not official yet but there has been a breakthrough. Hermione told me the other night that they have finally told each other how they feel."

Harry put a hand to his head. "Finally! Hopefully this means they won't bicker as much and we'll get some peace and quit this summer."

"Don't count on it," Ginny winked at him cheekily. "You're talking to me remember?"

Harry laughed. "How could I forget?"

Mrs Weasley entered the room closely followed by Ron and Hermione. "Harry dear!" she cried happily.

Harry and Ginny immediately sprang apart blushing. "Hi, Mrs Weasley," Harry said awkwardly.

She had an odd look on her face but she gave Harry and wide smile and enveloped him in a hug. "It's so good to see you Harry dear! Ron, Ginny could you two take Harry's bags upstairs? Come to the kitchen Harry, you look starved!"

Mrs Weasley bustled Harry into the kitchen and Ron, Hermione and Ginny grudgingly dragged Harry's gear up the stairs to Ron's room.

"This is so great that Harry's finally here," said Ron excitedly. "He is going to be on my team and he is going to help me win!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron, your whole life is centered around quidditch." She eyed the bright orange walls not for the first time.

"Well, it's not really fair if we have Harry on our team Ron because then it's three against two."

"Fred and George can handle it," scoffed Ron.

"Yeah but it's still not fair Ron. What if –"

Hermione sighed sick of the conversation. She left them to finish setting down Harry's gear and joined Harry and Mrs Weasley in the kitchen.

Harry was polishing off a third piece of Mrs Weasley's carrot cake at the kitchen table. When he saw Hermione he got up and embraced her.

Hermione laughed and hugged him back. "How was your week at the Dursley's?"

He released her and made a face. "Brilliant," he said sarcastically. "I spent most of the week hiding upstairs in my room. They kept mainly out of my way except for meals, if you can call them that." Dudley's diet was still going strong. "At least I had Hedwig, although even she got bored with me and went for a fly. She has been gone for a while so hopefully she will be back soon."

Hermione looked sympathetic. "Well, you're here now and we are going to have the best summer ever!"

Harry grinned back. "Definitely."

* * *

Hey, I hope you enjoyed it! I know, not much fluff in this chap but I'm still getting the story started! Stick around and I promise you won't be disappointed! R & R!

Wuv Kitty :)


	4. An Act of Kindness

Hiya! Now that I have introduced the two couples-to-be it's time to get this story started.

I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't very long, hopefully this one will make up for it!

R & R as always!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing blah blah blah . . .

* * *

**A Tale of Two Romances**

Chapter Four: An Act of Kindness

Ginny and Ron thundered down the stairs still arguing about quidditch. They stopped in front of Harry and Hermione and they stopped their bickering. Harry and Hermione immediately separated from their hug when they noticed the identical looks of jealousy from the two siblings.

"So," Harry said trying to break the awkwardness. "What have you guys all got planned for the hols?"

Ginny shrugged, blushing slightly as she tried to hide her jealousy. "Only quidditch so far. But even that isn't quite that easy." She eyed Ron.

Ron ignored her. "We haven't really got anything in mind yet. Is there anything you would like to do?"

Harry imitated Ginny's shrug. "I dunno quidditch sounds good. I haven't been able to do anything or go anywhere while I was at the Dursley's so it would be nice to get outside and on a broom."

"Good, it's settled," Ginny said happily. "We are playing quidditch and Harry is going to be on _my_ team."

She was surprised when Ron smirked. "Fine, then I get the twins."

"Fine, but good luck with Harry on my team," Ginny said confidently. "He's faster then any of you and-" she continued on to praise Harry's quidditch skills in vivid detail. Harry looked slightly bewildered by her comments but Ginny didn't seem to notice.

Hermione, who hadn't said anything throughout the whole conversation, withheld a sigh. Another day to spend under the tree trying to hide her boredom behind a book. She began to wonder if Mrs Weasley needed any help with the chores she was still busy with.

Ron and Ginny's argument was finally left alone and Harry went upstairs to fetch his broom that was still packed away in his trunk, Ginny went outside to fetch hers and Ron turned to go find the twins when he stopped and turned to look at her.

She noticed his attention and gave him a small smile.

He walked over to her. "Uh, Hermione, is this okay with you? I mean, you don't fly and don't know how to play or anything."

Hermione avoided his eyes. "It's fine Ron, really. I'm used to you guys playing Quidditch all the time. I have plenty of books I can read."

Ron hesitated. "But . . . don't you get sick of reading all the time? I mean, you're _Hermione _and all but – "

Hermione laughed. "Thanks Ron."

Ron's ears turned pink. "I just meant – "

She reached out to touch him but stopped herself quickly. "I know what you meant," she said some pink seeping into her cheeks as well.

There was silence between them until Ron cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'd better go get Fred and George."

"Yeah and I need to get my book," Hermione said.

Neither of them moved. Suddenly the distance between them seemed miniscule and Hermione realised that she was holding her breath.

"If you like – " began Ron at the same time as Hermione said, "You know – ". Their shades of pink deepened.

"You go first," Ron said embarrassedly.

"Well," Hermione started hesitantly. "I do sometimes feel left out. You all can fly so well and I just feel that even if I was to learn I would get in the way because I could never be as good as the rest of you."

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted me to teach you," Ron replied awkwardly.

Hermione stared at him surprised by his generous offer. "Really?"

Ron shrugged averting his gaze to the floor. His ears burned the colour of bright red tomatoes.

Hermione smiled shyly. "I would like that."

Ron's eyes lifted and met hers and he smiled back.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Of course it is!" Ron insisted. "Would I tell you to if it wasn't?"

Hermione looked uncertain.

"C'mon." Ron held out his broom. "Just climb on. Nothing to it."

Hermione stared at the broom as if it were one of the most frightening things she had ever seen and swallowed hard. She silently wished to herself that she hadn't let Ron talk her into this.

Ron, waiting impatiently for her to accept the broom, noticed the look on her face and he softened. He stepped closer and pressed the broom into her hand, not letting go himself. Their hands were touching and he began to feel warm at their closeness. "I will be right there beside you the whole way," he said.

Hermione looked up into his eyes. Her voice trembling slightly she replied, "Okay."

Ron helped her onto the broom. He held tightly onto the front so that Hermione couldn't accidentally fly off. Hermione sat nervously on the broom, her feet still touching the ground and looked at Ron. "Now what?"

"Now you fly," he stated matter-of-factly. "Take your feet off the ground."

Hermione's eyes widened but she did what he told her and her feet up. She was temporarily knocked off balance when gravity didn't take effect then relaxed as she realised she was floating safely in the air.

"Good," said Ron with a nod. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Hermione started to say when Ron began to walk, guiding the broom next to him. Hermione gripped hard to the broom and held back a small cry of surprise. He continued to lead her around the garden slowly. When they returned to the place that they had started Ron turned and smiled warmly at her. Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"Not so bad?" he asked.

She shook her head, still recovering from the effect of his smile.

"Well then you can go again." Ron said simply and let go of the broom.

Hermione let out a little shriek as the broom began to move forward. She tottered slightly but managed to regain her balance. She went fine until she had to turn to avoid hitting the hedge at the edge of the yard. She overturned and nearly fell off. In her scramble she lent forward on the broom and with a _whoosh_ she took off.

Immediately Ron raced forward but Hermione was flying in all directions around the garden in her attempt to regain control of the broom and he couldn't catch her. His heart beating hard he stopped and watched until she came closer. As she whizzed past him he grabbed hold of the broom and attempted to leap on. Hermione screamed at the sudden added weight on the broom and accidentally swerved the broom so that both of them were thrown off. They hit the ground hard and tumbled to a halt tangled together. The broom skidded to a gentle stop on the opposite side of the garden.

Ron groaned and lifted a hand to rub a throbbing spot on his temple. As he took in his surroundings he realised with a blush that his leg was resting on top of Hermione. He removed it hurriedly and sat up to brush himself off. He then noticed that Hermione was trembling all over and hadn't moved from her position face down on the grass.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron touched her shoulder gently.

She flinched but pulled herself up. Ron saw with shock that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He had a sudden urge to hold her close and never let her go.

She turned away and wiped her face as she stood up. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Ron answered trying to catch her eye.

She let out a sob. "I said I'm fine Ronald!" She ran inside the Burrow leaving a forlorn Ron staring after her. He knew he had let her down.

* * *

Dun dun dun! R & R!

Wuv Kitty :)


	5. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I am not quite as rich as J.K. Rowling so I can't buy the rights for Harry Potter off her so alas I still do not own any of the characters and so forth. :)

**A Tale of Two Romances**

Chapter Five: Mixed Emotions

Hermione felt overcome with emotion as she stared deeply into Ron's eyes. He just spoken the three words that she had so yearned for over the past few years.

"Hermione, I love you."

She had gasped with surprise and then, seeing the sincerity on his face, she had smiled joyfully. The sides of his mouth twitched with a nervous smile. Recovering from her surprise she tried to reply, wanting to tell him that she loved him too. She loved him so much. She had always loved him. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She was totally speechless.

Now his eyes had moved to her mouth and Hermione realised that he was going to kiss her. She unconsciously held her breath and leaned forward eagerly, closing her eyes in anticipation. She waited for a few moments but nothing happened. Slowly she opened her eyes feeling hurt and let out a silent shriek of shock. She was high up in the air surrounded by clouds that hid the ground from sight. But these clouds were unwelcoming and dark grey, looking as if they were to burst with giant drops of rain at any moment. A great rumble of thunder rattled her bones and she felt as if she were about to fall off her invisible platform and tumble to her death.

Suddenly a broomstick formed in front of her from a stretch of grey cloud.

"_Climb on. Nothing to it."_ Ron's kind voice echoed through the air around her.

"No," Hermione wanted to say. "No, please, I don't want to." But once again no sound emerged from her mouth and suddenly her feet were carrying her towards the broom and she was upon it.

"_Not so bad?"_

"Yes! Yes it is. Let me off!" Hermione wanted to shout but instead the broom began to move. She gripped tightly onto the handle as the broom picked up speed, weaving in and out and through all of the clouds around them. Terror gripped her and she could feel nothing but ice cold fear.

Suddenly the sky around her erupted with great flashes of lightning and the broom began speeding along at twice the pace. Hermione's heart beat painfully. "Stop! Stop!" she cried mentally. Almost at once a particularly large and blinding flash of lightning struck the rear of the broom with a deafening crack. Hermione was tossed violently and then the broom was gone from beneath her and she was plummeting down towards the earth. She squeezed her eyes shut. Ron's voice reached her again.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_C'mon. Just climb on."_

"_Take your feet off the ground."_

"_I will be right there beside you the whole way . . ."_

She let out a silent scream . . .

Hermione shot upright in bed her eyes flying open. She was panting heavily and she realised she was shaking. She lifted a hand to her heart; it was beating a million times a minute.

_What was that?_ she thought wiping away beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. That dream had seemed so real and yet . . . surreal. She thought of the beginning of the dream and blushed. Why had she dreamt that? Sure, she had been feeling strange around Ron lately, well stranger then _usual_, but she hadn't ever wanted to _kiss_ him before. Had she?

She thought of his kind voice inviting her to ride the broom. _"I will be right there beside you the whole way . . ."_

Memories of the previous day came flooding back and Hermione realised that all the things he had said in the dream were what he had said to her yesterday. She shivered as a very odd feeling went through her. She knew what happened yesterday wasn't his fault, it was hers really for not being able to control the broom, but she couldn't help but blame him. He was the one who had gotten her on the broom in the first place and he was the one who had let her down. He was the one she had trusted.

Hermione sighed. So much for their deal.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" A concerned looking Ginny was blinking at her from her bed.

Hermione jumped. "Oh s-sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to wake you. I . . . I was just getting up to, go in the shower. I'm fine, just a bit hot." She threw off the covers and started to collect her toiletries.

Ginny frowned. Hermione did look pale and slightly sweaty. "Okay, I might stay here a bit longer. See you downstairs."

Hermione nodded and gave a little smile before hurrying out of the room.

As soon as Ginny heard the bathroom door close she climbed out of bed and padded down the hall to Ron's room. She knocked gently on the door before entering. Both of the boys stirred when they heard the knock but Ron noticed her first.

"Ginny!" he growled crossly. "Normally when you knock on somebody's door you wait for them to answer it."

Ginny shrugged. "It's not like you haven't done it to me a million times before. Besides this is important."

"Gin?" Harry mumbled from beneath his covers.

"'Morning Harry." She smiled as a bleary eyed Harry sat up too quickly and put a hand to his head to stop the spinning before feeling around for his glasses.

"Goodmorning Ginny," he said finally when he was able to smile up at her.

"What's so good about it?" grumbled Ron.

"Me for one," Ginny said striking a silly pose. Harry laughed and Ron threw a pillow at her. "Behave," she told him sternly as she caught the pillow. "I need to talk to you about something."

He groaned.

"No listen. This is about Hermione."

Ron blinked suddenly overwhelmed with the memory of the previous day and the guilt that came with it.

"Better," Ginny said approvingly, unaware that his silence was for an entirely different reason and sat herself down on the end of Harry's mattress. "She had a dream."

Both boys gave her a funny look. "A dream?" repeated Harry.

"Yeah but it wasn't a normal dream. She was tossing every which way and her mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. She didn't make a sound though."

"So? Everyone has - unnormal dreams," Ron said.

Ginny gave him a look. "Abnormal," she corrected sounding just like Hermione.

Ron flushed. "Whatever. The point is that everyone sleeps restlessly from time to time. So Hermione couldn't sleep well? I'm sure she can't even remember it." He spoke confidently but deep down he knew that his words meant nothing. _Was yesterday really that awful for her?_ he wondered.

"Well Ron I think that dream was something more. I noticed how quiet she was when Harry and I got back and I noticed how early she went to bed last night. She didn't even stay up to read that book she's been absorbed in every night since she got here. Even Mum noticed that she didn't finish all of her dinner and she normally has seconds of Mum's casseroles. I also noticed that you were acting funny too and I know that something must've happened yesterday."

Ron said nothing. His mind was fuzzy but now he was wide awake. He felt terrible for Hermione. He thought back to when Fred and George had first tried to teach him to fly and it hadn't been a pleasant experience. He noticed Ginny and Harry's stares and realised they were waiting for him to say something. "Well, I – uh," he began. "It wasn't really . . . I mean, she kinda . . . over-reacted – and, er, I don't really want to talk about it."

Harry was shaking his head. "What did you do?"

Ron shrugged and picked at a loose thread in his quilt. "Well, you know how I said I'd stay back to keep Hermione company?" They both nodded. "Um, I kinda – tried to teach her how to fly." He finished in a rush.

They both looked at him blankly. "A flying lesson?" Ginny asked.

Ron nodded dumbly.

"Oh," Harry said finally understanding. "And you screwed up huh?"

Ron looked indignant. "How come you always assume that it was me that screwed it up?"

Harry shrugged wearily not bothering to argue.

"So what happened?" Ginny asked impatiently.

Ron sighed reluctantly then proceeded to tell them the events of the previous day. When he was finished Harry and Ginny both had their brows furrowed in thought.

"Wow," Ginny said finally. "I had no idea that Hermione was so scared of flying. I always thought that she sat out because she just found her books more interesting. I had never even thought twice about it to tell the truth."

Harry looked concerned. "Poor Hermione, no wonder she isn't fond of quidditch. We should do something special for her."

"Like what?" Ginny said. "Ron already tried that and look what happened." Ron glared at her.

"Yeah but now we know what the problem is," Harry reasoned. "Maybe now we can try to fix it."

"Oh, I dunno Harry . . . " said Ron, reluctant to get any further into Hermione's bad books.

"C'mon Ron!" Ginny said beginning to agree with Harry. "Nothing we do could possibly be as bad as what you have already done."

Ron looked indignant but his guilty feeling kept him from saying anything.

"Yeah c'mon mate," Harry added with a grin. He tapped his head with his finger. "Three heads are better then one."

Eventually Ron agreed and the three of them began to form a plan. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to them, things were about to get a whole lot worse.

_A/N: Keep an eye on this story people, I am getting excited and that is a sure sign that something really wicked is coming up! R & R!_

_Wuv Kitty :)_


	6. Awkwardness

I'm so sorry about not updating in ages! You are all probably sick of me saying "sorry" over and over every chapter so hopefully this will be the last time. Hopefully.

**Disclaimer: **The same as the first few chapters. You know the drill.

**A Tale of Two Romances**

Chapter Six: Awkwardness

Hermione felt much better after her hot shower and had promptly stuffed herself full of a plate of Mrs Weasley's scrambled eggs, bacon and thick raisin toast. She had almost completely forgotten about the disturbing dream when Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the kitchen. She automatically turned and her eyes met with Ron's. Immediately all of her odd feelings about him flooded back and she flushed and quickly turned away again without a word. Ron's ears burned with hurt as he silently took a seat on the opposite end of the table. Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance before sitting together in between the awkward two.

"Ah, finally up I see," Mrs Weasley said as she entered the kitchen. "Bacon?"

The two redheads nodded.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," said Harry.

The three teens ate their breakfast hungrily while a silent Hermione looked on. In an attempt to make conversation Harry and Ginny started telling jokes that Dean and Seamus had made up the previous year and soon were giggling helplessly. Ron looked on with a smile, busy shovelling his seconds of eggs into his mouth.

Hermione watched Ron out of the corner of her eye. She was trying to decipher what exactly it was she felt about him. Maybe they had just become too different and so their friendship had become awkward because they no longer had anything in common. It was very likely; they had always been incredibly different and were always arguing. Maybe this time, by trying not to argue, they had unconsciously doomed their friendship by agreeing to keep everything bottled up inside. She sighed. This was all her fault for making the deal with Ron in the first place. It was her idea and, even though it had seemed a good idea at the time, it had made things a whole lot worse. And now because of her, she and Ron might never get along again.

Suddenly she felt terrible. "Excuse me," she muttered as she stood and went outside. She felt Ron's eyes follow her out the door.

Hermione hurried to the place where she had so often sat to watch Harry, Ginny, Ron and sometimes the twins play Quidditch. She remembered how she would often get distracted by the red blur that would whiz past her up in the sky. It didn't matter which Weasley it was, her heart would always skip a beat at the chance that it might be Ron. The more she thought about it the more she realised that she had been feeling this way for a long time now but never had really noticed it. She frowned. Had she been jeopardising their relationship for a long time now? She didn't know what it meant, but she knew that it was all her fault.

She sat down beneath the tree and sighed. She felt like a terrible friend.

* * *

Ron, Harry and Ginny had congregated in Ron's room.

"So what do we do now? I don't think Hermione's really in the mood for any funny stuff from us," said Harry to the other two.

Ginny looked worried. "I think she's even worse off then we first thought. Did you see her face at breakfast? She could do with some cheering up."

"But what happens if we screw it up?" Ron said sceptically. "Then she'll never forgive us … me."

"Don't worry mate," said Harry. "She could never hate you – forever."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Thanks mate."

"Sorry. I just think we should still go ahead. I mean, it's most likely to work isn't it?" He looked as if he needed reassurance.

"Course it is Harry!" Ginny said with confidence. "If she's feeling down by what happened yesterday then we'll make her feel up again by what happens today. You two get into position! I'm going down." She gave a dramatic wave then slammed the door behind her.

Harry laughed but quickly changed it to a cough when he saw Ron's face.

Ron flung his hands up in defeat. "We're doomed."

* * *

Hermione was still looking miserable under the tree when Ginny found her.

"Watcha doing?"

Hermione looked up and attempted a smile. "Oh, hi Ginny. Nothing really, just thinking. I'm alright."

"Good!" said Ginny with a mischievous smile. "Because I have something to show you." She dragged Hermione to her feet and began to lead her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, bewildered by Ginny's strange behaviour. Her thoughts of Ron began to leave her mind.

Ginny grinned mischievously. "You'll see."

Ginny led Hermione away from the house and through their Quidditch field until they came to the trees that marked the beginning of the section of woods behind the Burrow.

Hermione stopped before they could enter and pulled her hand from Ginny's.

Ginny looked back at her and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Ginny, what's going on? You're acting strange."

Ginny sighed. "Nothing. I'm just livening things up a bit. Quidditch is fun but it gets boring after a while. What's better than to have a little adventure?"

"Adventure? But we can't leave the Burrow, Ginny. Not without protection from the Order. And going into the woods? Who knows what kinds of things Death Eaters could do to us there? And it could be days before anyone even finds us in there!"

Ginny began to understand why Ron was so reluctant to go through with this plan. If anything was going to go wrong they would all be in so much trouble. "Look. We'll be careful okay? No Death Eaters even know where the Burrow is. Dad told me that all the wizarding families have been protected by the Order with a spell. If anything happens or if even a Death Eater gets close we will know about it."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Where had Ginny gotten all this daring from? "But what if we are in there when the Death Eaters come? We would probably be the last to know and the Death Eaters would probably reach us first."

Ginny sighed, exasperated from the argument. "C'mon Hermione, it's just a bit of fun! Nothing's going to happen. Do you honestly expect Death Eaters to come after a bunch of teenagers going for an explore in the woods?"

"What?" Hermione was shocked. "'A bunch of teenagers', Ginny? We aren't just a bunch of teenagers. We are the friends of Harry Potter! Doesn't his safety mean anything to you? I can't believe that you wouldn't think of that! I – I –" she threw her hands up in the air. "I'm done with this." Hermione turned her back on Ginny and stomped back to the house.

Ginny stood there for a minute, her mind numb. She couldn't believe that she had made such a mistake. What had she been thinking?

"But … Hermione, wait!" Hermione had already disappeared inside the Burrow. Ginny gave one last glance at the woods. Now the shadows beneath the trees somehow looked menacing and involuntarily a shudder ran down Ginny's back. The trees were thick enough to conceal all sorts of beings friendly or otherwise. Quickly, her head down, she hurried inside.


	7. Denial

**A Tale of Two Romances**

Chapter Seven: Denial

"This is such a stupid idea," Ron grumbled as he struggled to climb the tree. Harry laughed at him from another tree.

"You want to cheer up Hermione right? This'll help."

"Yeah," Ron replied. He lifted a leg and tried to swing it over a large branch above him but slipped and fell to the branch below. "Owww!"

Harry laughed again. "You alright?"

"Hmm, I wonder if Hermione's cheerfulness is really worth all this pain," Ron said rubbing his bottom.

Harry had reached a high perch in his tree. "Well, if Ginny's right this will definitely be worth it."

Ron rolled his eyes and tried to mount the difficult branch again. "You reckon? You haven't known Ginny as long as I have. She can be a real little devil." Ron finally made it onto the branch he had been aiming for. "Don't get me started on all the horrible things she has put me through. My life is full of awful little stories."

Harry was laughing both at Ron's words and his awkward climbing skills. "Poor Ron, it sounds like you had a rough childhood, having to put up with all of your horrible siblings."

Ron scowled and wobbled on his branch. "Shut up, Harry."

* * *

Ginny was lying on her back on her bed, her legs in the air, and tossed the hacky-sack over to Hermione. Hermione, lying on her stomach on her own bed, caught it in one hand and sighed.

"I wonder where Ron and Harry are," said Hermione. "How strange that they simply disappeared."

Ginny, who knew completely well where they were, wondered what was taking them so long. Surely they would realise soon that they weren't coming. "Yeah," she lied. "But I guess it isn't too weird. I mean, maybe Mum sent them off shopping for some of her cleaning stuff in Diagon Alley or something. She makes Ron do that a lot when he's home."

Hermione frowned and passed the hacky-sack from hand to hand before throwing it back to Ginny. "Maybe we should ask your mother then. Just to make sure. I'm sure nothing has happened to them, they can look after themselves. But maybe we should just make sure." Hermione was still jumpy from her near encounter with the woods and the issues brought up in her and Ginny's argument still hovered at the front of her mind.

"Uh, I'm sure everything's alright," Ginny said with false pretence. "Quit worrying. Like you say, they can look after themselves."

"Yeah." Hermione sat up and leaned back on her pillows with a sigh. Ginny dropped the hacky-sack to the floor, tired of its small amount of entertainment. They sat in silence for a while.

Hermione sighed again. "Well, if they did go to Diagon Alley they should've had the decency to invite us. It's boring being stuck here without them."

Ginny laughed and sat up. "Well, who knows, maybe Ron needs some privacy to ask Harry how to woo you."

Hermione lept up. "What?!"

Ginny grinned, the awkwardness broken. "You heard me."

Hermione stood up colour flooding her face. "There is no way that Ron needs advice on how to _woo_ me, Ginny Weasley!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever you say."

"Well, he doesn't."

"Okay."

"He doesn't!"

"I believe you."

"Quit teasing me Ginny!"

"Sorry." Ginny joked.

Hermione sighed in exasperation before changing tactics. "What about Harry then?"

Ginny was taken by surprise. "What about him?"

"_Harry_. You know," Hermione smiled cheekily. "The one who you claim you have been completely 'over' for years."

Ginny's mouth opened and closed.

"I've seen the way you look at him, Ginny."

"I don't look at him in any particular way!" Ginny said in indignation.

"Okay," said Hermione, copying Ginny's earlier argument.

Ginny squinted in annoyance. "I don't fancy Harry if that's what you're saying."

"Well, I don't fancy Ron!" Hermione flushed after saying the words "fancy" and "Ron" in the same sentence. Before Ginny could comment she added, "And he definitely doesn't fancy me."

Ginny frowned but she knew Hermione wouldn't listen if she made another suggestion towards Ron's more-than-friendly feelings.

"Besides," continued Hermione to finish her point. "He has too much pride to ask Harry how to woo anyone."

* * *

"So, Harry … do you think-? I mean, what did you -? How did you -? Uh …"

The boys had been sitting in their respective trees in silence for a long time. Both were buried in their own thoughts. Ron's thoughts keep unwillingly wandering to Hermione. He imagined her reaction to their surprise. He and Harry were going summon coloured lights to dance through the trees and were going to convince the girls, well Hermione anyway, to follow them. They were then going to follow the girls on their brooms that they had hidden in the bracken nearby. The colours would continue to dance and the boys were going to surprise the girls from behind. It was definitely a plan devised by Ginny. Ron had been unsure this whole time about it. Hermione had been really jumpy lately about their safety and he didn't know if they would simply frighten her instead of pleasing her. In fact, he was afraid for himself in case she threw a hex his way in a misconception that he was someone else or because it actually was him. Hermione had been rather unpredictable lately.

Harry was also buried deep in his thoughts. "Uh, what Ron?" He could feel his face flush slightly from embarrassment. He had also been thinking about a certain female.

"Um, er … forget it." Ron blushed profusely.

"Er, okay," Harry said, giving him an odd look.

There was silence again for a few minutes before Ron gathered up all his courage.

"Harry … howdoyouaskagirlout?"

Harry looked at Ron as if he has sprouted a second nose. "What??"

Ron picked at a piece of peeling bark on his branch and took a deep breath. "How do you ask a girl out?"

"Oh," said Harry.

Ron looked up awkwardly. "Is that all you can say?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I dunno Ron. I'm not exactly an expert. Why don't you ask one of your brothers?"

Ron scoffed. "Ask one of my brothers? You know how much I cop from them already; I don't need to give them any more reasons to pay me out."

"Fair enough," said Harry not wanting to imagine what the twins would do to Ron if he brought up the subject with them. "Well, I guess I know what _not_ to do."

Ron scrunched up his nose. "Be serious Harry."

"I am being serious," Harry said. "I could give you some tips but I'm not sure if you should listen to me."

"Anything helps," Ron replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What is this about?"

A blush rose in Ron's cheeks. "Nothing. I – I was just curious."

Harry suddenly grinned. "Okay."

Ron frowned. "What? It is nothing."

"Be serious, Ron. This is about Hermione isn't it?"

"What??" Ron looked horrified. "No, of course not. It isn't. Not at all. Why do you say that?"

Harry laughed. "It's so obvious mate. You shouldn't deny it."

Ron's face was burning. "I'm not denying anything."

It was obvious that Harry didn't believe him but Harry didn't push the matter. "So, you want some advice, eh?" Harry began.

* * *

It was getting late into the afternoon by the time Ginny did begin to get worried. She wondered again at what Hermione had said earlier and felt a pang of guilt.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was buried in. "Yes?"

"Um, I checked with Mum and the boys aren't at Diagon Alley," Ginny lied. "I don't know where they are."

Hermione put down her book looking concerned. "Then where could they be?"

Ginny shrugged guiltily. "I don't know. Maybe they went exploring early this morning or something."

Hermione frowned glancing out the window. "They should really be back by now. It's getting late."

Nervously, Ginny sat at the end of Hermione's bed and looked down at her knees. "I have been thinking about what you said earlier. It is dangerous to risk our, and especially Harry's, safety. I'm sorry that I was silly enough to think of it. But I'm afraid that if Harry and Ron are out there now that they are already risking it."

Hermione looked troubled. "It's okay Ginny. I might have overreacted though. I'm sure Harry and Ron are fine."

Ginny gave her a small smile. "Thanks Hermione. But should we go looking for them?"

Hermione hesitated before shaking her head. "You're right, they can look after themselves. Besides, Ron would never miss dinner."

Hermione's attempt at a joke didn't go past Ginny who laughed. "Yeah, you're right. We shouldn't go and get ourselves lost looking for them."

"As long as they are back home for dinner," Hermione agreed.

"Speaking of which, we'd better go help Mum." The two girls pushed their worries to the back of their mind and went downstairs to help Mrs Weasley.

* * *

Harry's eyelids were beginning to droop. Ron had been fidgeting for a while now as first one leg and then the other went numb. He had been complaining most of the afternoon.

"Why can't we go back? I don't think Ginny and Hermione are coming."

"Maybe you're right Ron," Harry answered with a yawn.

"Of course I'm bloody right," Ron muttered, his temper worn thin. "What a waste of an afternoon."

The two boys began to lower themselves from their perches.

"Wait," Ron said suddenly. "Listen."

Harry blinked. Approaching footsteps could be heard a small distance away.

"Quick, back up in the trees!" Harry told Ron, suddenly wide awake.

Ron groaned as he hauled himself back onto the branch although he was grinning with excitement. "About bloody time."


End file.
